


Heritage

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahvi is who she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

She'd learned young that they would never surrender who they were. They were the true inheritors, children of this world and the High Ones. They were the ones who had gone back for the Palace. They were the ones who would see their heritage restored, and no filthy troll or human or even some misguided, thin-blooded elf would ever stop them.

Her father had seen the vision. She shaped it. She held the future. And she never let her tribe forget it, either. They would be as strong as her, and together, they would win the Palace at any cost.


End file.
